


Fairy Lights

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2017 - 31 Days of Bond Flash Fics [10]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: A small change to his flat, but Alec hopes Q will like it.





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** lights
> 
> I'm a bit behind because of life going crazy, expect a bit of a flood of updates. plus tomorrows tonight if possible since I won't be home most of tomorrow.

Alec’s POV

He grins as he eyes the progress to the changes he’s been making to his flat. The windows are properly covered, there’s fairy lights encircling each room so he can avoid the overhead lights, and there is dinner in the oven.

If he hadn’t caught Q taking out specialized contacts in his relatively shadowy office, he wouldn’t even know that the boffin wears them as a way to filter the lights. That the majority of lights give him headaches, and that’s why his laptops lights are configured differently, which is something he had been curious about.

So he had immediately started figuring out a way to make his place a bit more comfortable for the younger man. After all, he’s invited Q to dinner on multiple occasions, and each time the younger man has suggested they go somewhere public. Now that he thinks of it, most the places had low lights of some variety.

They’ve never gone to the younger man’s place, which he can understand, after all, it’s technically classified. Maybe if they stay together long enough that will change, for now, he definitely isn’t going to be pushy about it. He’d rather wait until Q feels he’s trustworthy enough to know.

Glancing around the flat, he can’t help but think that hopefully the changes will be liked. He’d appreciate having his, actually he’s not sure what they are, he should ask, over for a meal. Maybe they can repeat it later if it goes well, because he’s not actually the biggest fan of being in public when he doesn’t have to be.

Right then, he better make sure everything is ready. The lights are done, and now his entire flat is lit with soft fairy lights rather than the bright overheads. Dinner is in the oven, it should be finishing about the time Q gets here. He has a selection of teas, since that seems to be the go to. He also has an entire cupboard dedicated to various alcohols. Unsurprising as James and him occasionally drink together and what they drink changes with their moods. The entire flat is clean. Is there anything else he needs to do before his date gets here for the evening?

The chime of the door tells him he’s out of time for figuring out if he missed anything.

Wiping his hands down the sides of his jeans, he heads over to the door and opens it.

Sure enough, Q’s standing on the other side, he’s currently a bit bundled up because it’s been cold outside and his glasses are a tad fogged.

“Hello Q, please come in,” he greets the smaller man, making sure to step out of the way so he can enter.

“Good evening Alec,” his boffin replies, head slowly swiveling to look around the flat as it can be seen from his front door.

Closing the door, he queries, “Would you like some tea?”

Hazel gray eyes peer at him as a slow smile curls Q’s lips. “Thank you.”

He nods, not sure if it’s for the tea or the lights actually. Whichever it is, he doesn’t want to break the moment that seems to be unfolding.

“Bathroom?” the younger man queries, head tipping slightly to the side as he’s studied speculatively.

“Through there,” he replies motioning towards the door to his room and the only decent bathroom in the flat. He needs to fix the other one, he sort of took his frustration out on it a few months back and just avoids it now.

“Thanks,” Q tells him, pivoting and heading in that direction.

Right, he’ll make tea while his date is in the bathroom.

He’s in the middle of pulling dinner out of the oven a few minutes later when he hears the soft footfalls of his boffin.

“Why’d you put up lights?” the question is soft, but he’s moderately certain that Q knows the answer already and is just looking to see what he says.

“I’d like you to be comfortable here,” he answers, glancing over at the smaller man.

A small smile plays at the edge of supple lips.

Tonight’s going to be interesting, he thinks, unexpected even, that’s better than he hoped for. Now then, time to serve up dinner and talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Plus the two advent sets for the month of December.
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi, I particularly love comments on one shots and older stuff.


End file.
